


Meadow of Enlightenment (Sequel to Portal to Hell)

by FireflySummerwynd



Category: Poison (US Band)
Genre: 90s, F/M, Glam Metal, hair metal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflySummerwynd/pseuds/FireflySummerwynd
Summary: Bobby Dall never expected to wind up the target of a literal demon, but he's thankful to've come out on the other side mostly intact. One of the things that's been helping him has been his friend, whom he calls Dragonfly, since converting to Paganism was one of the things that experience Changed about his Life.Morrígan Ross, better known by her middle name Aisling or Craft name of Dragonfly, has known Poison's bassist for a few Years now. She's just never admitted to being attracted to him, if only 'cuz the girl he was dating when she met him wound up becoming his wife.With his demonic possession behind them and certain Changes he's decided to make to himself and his Life bringing them closer together, just how far will these two go? And how much can they help each other in attaining various forms of Enlightenment they both desperately need in their Lives?





	1. One

Six months after narrowly escaping the harrowing ordeal of being demonically oppressed by the skin of his teeth, Bobby Dall couldn’t have been happier. Sure, being a single dad now sucked in a lotta different ways, but at least he still got to see his three-Year-old son, Zach, at least every other weekend. He knew things could be a lot worse–such as being dead–and he thanked his lucky Stars and Balefires every Day that he woke up that he was still alive.

One of the bright spots in his Life was his friend, Aisling–whom he still called Dragonfly more often than he didn’t. He’d known her by her Craft name from the Time they’d met up till she’d played a huge role in saving his Life six months ago, and calling her anything else usually seemed too weird. Then again, she always seemed to have a bit of a delicate Air about her that reminded him of a Dragonfly’s wings, even though she was obviously anything but. She was one of the toughest cookies he’d ever met, and that much was proven when she’d not only gotten through watching him undergo an exorcism he’d been unaware of, but having to literally save his Life and the aftermath of his recovery.

As he watched her chase his son through the back yard of his Florida home, Bobby couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. She was so good with the lil boy that he couldn’t help wondering why she was still single and childless, ’cuz he thought she’d make a great mother. Hell, she’d practically adopted Zach as hers as it was, given all the Time she now spent out here on the East Coast at his home.

Even still, there were other things about his friend that Called to the bassist, and he’d to spend quite a while thinking long and hard about this one. Not only was she one of his closest friends–closer than even his band mates–and had helped save him, but she was the one working with him on his Spiritual choices. After that ordeal, he’d decided that Christianity of any form just wasn’t for him–he actually considered it the biggest reason he’d gotten into that mess. Being a literal Witch, she’d helped him decide that Paganism was most likely a better fit for him and had been working with him ever since.

“Having fun up there–or are ya just that lost in Thought again?”

Drawn outta said Thoughts by Dragonfly’s voice, he chuckled as he watched her carry Zach up the back stairs like a sack of taters. “Eh, maybe a lil of both–it’s pretty amusing watching ya do stuff like that.”

“Like what–carry this sack of taters around?” she laughed, gently patting the boy’s upturned rump.

The bassist couldn’t help but laugh when said son squealed and wiggled on her shoulder, which made her set him down.

“Go take chu potty break, chu booger,” the young Witch chuckled. “We’ll get lunch going once chu’s done.”

“Otays!” Zach said, darting into the house once he’d opened the door for him.

“I swear, as good as ya are with him, I still don’t get why you’re single and childless,” Bobby chuckled, closing the door behind him after following her in.

“Never found anyone I _wanted_ that kinda relationship with,” she told him with a shrug. “Not after all the guys I tried dating in my teens and early-twenties did me wrong one way or another.”

_ “Ooh,_ ouch,” he winced. “Kinda makes me think of how my own marriage Ended last Year when ya put it like that.”

Dragonfly cocked a brow at him as she washed her hands, then seemed to think better of asking and waved off his words. It seemed that not only did she not wanna pry versus let him open up at his own free Will, but she’d heard Zach finishing up in the powder room and decided it wasn’t something they should talk about in front of him. He couldn’t help but agree with that sentiment, ’cuz even if he didn’t love her like he once had, he refused to bad-mouth his ex-wife in front of their son.

The toddler seemed to enjoy cooking with the young Witch, and even Bobby couldn’t deny that joining her in the kitchen could be an event. She was not only good at throwing things together in a way most prolly wouldn’t think of, yet still Creating mouth-watering dishes, but she found ways of getting his son to actually eat his veggies–and like them when he did.

By the Time they’d finished cooking and eating lunch, which was an odd combination of two of her more Summer-themed dishes, Zach was starting to droop like he was in need of a nap. Since he was only three, he decided to let him get away with grabbing one, knowing he and Mishy’d have to start breaking him of that habit within the next couple Years. For now, he’d rather not deal with a cranky toddler, and besides, it’d give him some one-on-one Time with his friend. They’d have a chance to talk about topics best not discussed in front of said toddler, especially if it involved his failed marriage and the reasons why it’d failed.

“All right, so what were ya gonna ask about my marriage earlier?” the bassist asked as they settled on the couch after Zach was down for his nap.

“Eh, just why you’d compare it to my exes doing me wrong one way or another,” Dragonfly answered. “But aside from not wanting to actually ask, I heard Zach about to come back–and that’s prolly one of the last things we need to be talking about in front of him.”

“Yeah, I totally agree with that,” he said, nodding. “Love or hate her, I make it a point not to bad-mouth Mishy where he can hear. I mean, she’s still his mother, and there’s no Changing that, after all.”

“Exactly, and if he’s gonna have a bad opinion of her, best he form it on his own, not ’cuz we Influenced him,” the young Witch agreed.

“As for why I’d make that comparison–well, she was a sweetheart when we first met, which was before I really had any money,” Bobby explained. “But it seemed like the more money I started raking in from album sales, the greedier and more materialistic she started getting.”

“One of those _have-her-cake-and-eat-it-too_ types,” his friend snorted.

“Yeah, pretty much. Add in her slowly cutting me off to the point that I’d have had better Luck humping a doorknob, and things were certainly going downhill quick,” he grumbled. “I mean, I can’t remember the last Time I got off to something besides a dirty Dream, never mind actually got laid.”

“Yeesh,” Dragonfly winced. “That can’t possibly feel too good right about now.”

“Not with a pretty girl sitting right beside me that’d prolly bean me over the head as soon as kiss me,” the bassist chuckled, which apparently took her by surprise. “What? I’ve always thoughtcha were beautiful–I just didn’t say it to avoid getting beaned by Mishy.”

“Guess I shoulda seen that coming from a country mile away,” she laughed. “Gods know I’ve thought _you_ were just as hot and didn’t say shit for pretty much the same reason.”

“I’ll dive into that topic in a lil bit,” Bobby told her, grinning. “Anywhore, not only did Mishy pretty much cut me off, but she essentially forbid me to so much as look at a groupie on tour. What she didn’t realize was that I knew she was cheating at that point–I just didn’t call her out on it for Zach’s sake, ’cuz I didn’t want us to split up, if we didn’t have to.”

“And while that’s a noble way to think, sometimes it’s better to just go ahead and split up,” the young Witch said. “Kids pick up on shit more than adults like to think, so even if y’all weren’t fighting in front of him, no doubt he could still tell.”

That was what made him take a deep breath and sigh as he moved to rest an ankle on the opposite knee as guys were so known for doing. He admitted that he’d tried to keep the fighting to a minimum, and when they _had_ gotten into it, he tried to make sure it happened in their bedroom long after Zach’d been put to bed. Still, the stress of being married to a woman who’d obviously fallen more in Love with his wallet than even his dick, never mind his heart and Soul, hadn’t been an easy thing to put up with.

While part of him’d wanted to work things out, now an even bigger part of him was glad he hadn’t bothered fighting the divorce. Maybe his not fighting was more so the demon that’d been possessing him at the Time, maybe it was something else–either way, now he was a free man, and he could do whatever he wanted without having to get a woman’s approval.

He didn’t even notice that he’d moved an arm up to the back of the couch so it was essentially wrapped around his friend’s shoulders till she moved slightly. The look Dragonfly shot him made him realize what he’d done, and he couldn’t help a slight blush as he went to pull his arm back down to his side. He mighta admitted that he thought she was beautiful a short while ago and that he was a desperate man, so to speak, but he hadn’t meant to make her think he Intended to act on it. Not only did he not wanna ruin a helluva friendship, but she hadn’t acted like she was interested, whether she thought he was hot in Return or not. If anything, he’d been friend-zoned ever since they met shortly before the _Open Up_ tour, and he was okay with that.

Bobby was surprised, though, when the young Witch scooted closer moments later and laid her head on his shoulder with a soft, content sigh. Surprised since he hadn’t expected that, it took him a minute to actually wrap his arm around her, but he couldn’t help his chuckle at the purr she let out when he did. Maybe trying to take their friendship to the next level’d be a smart choice for him, maybe it wouldn’t–the only way he’d find out was to give it a shot. For right now, he was content in just holding her, ’cuz he’d honestly forgotten how good it felt to just cuddle with a woman instead of going at it like rabid Monkeys.


	2. Chapter 2

_The scene playing out right before Bobby’s eyes_–_or so he thought, that is_–_was one that he’d never wanted to see, whether he was a young or old man._

_ Shattered glass, twisted Metal, steaming wreckage, the Sounds of someone obviously in pain_–_there was no doubt he was looking at the aftermath of a car wreck. As he somehow managed to get closer, amazingly without hurting himself, the bassist was shocked to see long, blonde hair held back by a bandana. Blood soaked both the hair and the bandana holding it back, but that wasn’t exactly the surprising part for him_–_no, the surprising part was the tattoo he suddenly recognized, despite the Dark surroundings._

_ It was a clear, if now-bloody image of a Sword or Dagger piercing a heart, a single Rose above the heart where the hilt met the blade. The vine the Rose grew from clearly grew up the blade through the hole made through the heart when it was pierced, and there was a banner curving behind the object that also went through the hole pierced into the heart. He couldn’t quite make out the words in the banner itself, if only due to the blood running down the person’s arm that obscured it, but that was okay. Bobby knew this tattoo well enough that, whether he could read it or not, there wasn’t a doubt that the victim was his best friend._

_ As he watched, flashing Lights suddenly arrived on-scene, the sirens that’d preceded them suddenly falling Silent as the emergency vehicles all seemed to skid to a stop. Knowing that help was here, he turned his attention back to Bret, who groaned in pain with every breath he took and seemed well beyond dazed. He supposed he should just be grateful the blonde was alive, and that help was here to get him outta this mess._

With a sharp gasp, Bobby bolted upright, the glint to his eyes more than a lil wild as he looked around to figure out where he was. It took him a few moments, but he soon realized he was in his bedroom, the Sun just barely starting to peek through the blinds as it Began its daily ascent. Maybe whatever he’d just seen in his mind’s eye hadn’t really happened, or was just a possibility of a Future event that might not happen, after all.

A soft, but irritated moan drew his attention down to the mattress beside him, and he was a bit surprised to find Dragonfly beside him. Only a moment’s Thought brought back memories of the Night before, and he realized she’d spent the Night again–and he’d just barely been able to keep himself on a leash. That combined with finding her in nothing but a tank top and a pair of his boxers made a slight blush creep up his face, but he couldn’t help the smile he gave her.

“Morn, Dragonfly,” he said, pausing to clear his throat afterward. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake ya up.”

_ “Mmmph,”_ the young Witch grumbled as she glared at him. “Better hope it was another nightmare.”

“Well, honestly…I’m not sure what the hell it was,” Bobby admitted with a sigh.

“Whaddaya mean?” she asked, pushing herself up onto an elbow.

“I mean, I saw Bret sitting in his totaled car, blood all over him, and EMS starting to arrive on-scene,” the bassist explained as he shoved his hair back. “And I know it was Bret, ’cuz I recognized the tat on his arm.”

Dragonfly’s eyes widened as she listened, watching her friend caress his own bicep over the tat he’d gotten for his ex-wife.

“I just dunno if it was a Dream of something that’s already happened, or something that still could,” he grumbled. “Either way, it felt as real as those nightmares that demon was causing last Summer.”

“Holy shit,” the young Witch breathed. “That almost sounds like a premonition, Bobby.”

“Fuck, I hope it’s not,” Bobby sighed. “I think we’ve had enough bad shit to happen lately, between replacing CC, me getting possessed and basically running off his replacement, my divorce–I prolly could go on, but I don’t feel like thinking about it.”

“I don’t blame ya,” she agreed, gently grabbing his hand.

Just as he made to Return the gentle squeeze she gave it, the bassist was startled by the phone on his nightstand ringing. Letting out a soft Curse, he reached over with his free hand to snag the receiver, hopefully before it woke Zach up way too soon since his son was asleep down the hall. He wasn’t too sure what he was expecting as he raised it to his ear and gave a half-growled greeting, which he’d blame on still waking up.

If there was one thing he _wasn’t_ expecting, it was to hear the voice of his manager, Howie, on the other End of the line. As far as he knew, Poison wasn’t supposed to be back in the studio to take another stab at jamming and recording for another week, so that meant this call couldn’t be anything good. The sad Truth of the matter was that Bobby was proven right when the older man told him that he was calling to let him know recording was gonna be off the table for several months, at the very least. Bret’d gotten into a nasty car wreck the Night before that he was lucky to survive, his totaled car proof enough of that statement.

Naturally, he was horrified to hear his manager basically confirm that the Dream he’d woken up to wasn’t just something crazy his Imagination’d cooked up, but it wasn’t exactly a premonition, either. It’d been more like when Dragonfly’d drag out her Scrying Tools and get a Vision of a Past event, whether it’d happened seconds or Centuries previously. His question as he hung up the phone on the grounds that Howie keep him updated was _why_ he’d Dream about Bret almost dying obviously hours after the fact.

“Bobby, what’s wrong?” said young Witch asked as he all but dropped the receiver back down in its cradle. Concern marred her features as she sat up more to look at him.

“That Dream–it _wasn’t_ a Dream,” Bobby told her. “It actually happened last Night.”

“You’re fuckin’ shitting me,” she breathed in shock.

“That was Howie that just called,” the bassist started. “Bret totaled his Ferrari last Night. They think it was mostly insulin shock, but drugs and booze definitely played a role.”

“How bad did he get hurt?” Dragonfly asked, that concern on her face deepening.

“Lucky to be alive, bad,” he sighed, listing off his injuries. “He’s in the ICU right now, and we’re definitely gonna have to hold off on recording. Even if he _didn’t_ have the broken ribs, he can’t sing with missing teeth, a broken nose, and a broken jaw, and he can’t play with broken fingers.”

“Sweet Goddess alive,” the young Witch breathed. “Yeah, he’s Blessed lucky to be alive, all right.”

“I’m not making any plans to fly out just yet,” Bobby told her. “I don’t wanna jump the gun on him making a sudden turn for the worse, and besides, I don’t wanna give up any of what lil Time I’ve got with Zach just for me to find out I didn’t need to fly out there.”

His friend nodded her agreement, saying that it was great to be there for a friend when need be, but there was no use in giving up things in his personal Life for nothing. Just giving it a bit of Time and going by Howie’s updates’d prove whether he was needed out West physically to help with Bret’s care once he was discharged. In fact, it’d repay the favor of how much he’d helped him back in December upon his own discharge after that exorcism that’d technically killed him.

Since there wasn’t really much else he _could_ do without jumping the gun, the bassist sighed as he tossed the covers off himself. He figured he might as well get up and get cracking on his Day, ’cuz he’d prolly only a couple hours before Zach woke up, if he wanted to grab a shower before then. Besides, even if he hadn’t gotten that phone call, he wouldn’t have fallen back to sleep anytime soon, even if he’d wanted to.

As he spent the Day with his son and friend before having to take said son back to his mother’s, Bobby could only pray that Bret started his road to recovery soon. After everything this band had been through in the last ten Years or so, all the ups, downs, good, bad, and everything in between, he didn’t wanna see it End–not like this. He certainly didn’t wanna lose his best friend for any reason short of it simply being his Time to go–and as far as he was concerned, a car wreck didn’t equate to that. He wouldn’t mind giving the shorter blonde a good whack upside the head, but that’d have to wait till even a gentle tap wouldn’t knock him out from worsening the pain of that broken nose and jaw.

In the meantime, he supposed taking over as main lyricist when he wasn’t busy with anything else couldn’t hurt. After all, it was mostly him who co-wrote their lyrics before they started jamming to come up with rhthyms and riffs to put those lyrics to. He and Bret could fine-tune anything that needed it later on, but at least work on their next album’d still continue while his best friend was down and out for the count. Dragonfly agreed with him and even said she’d help, but she also made it clear that she was gonna make him take breaks before he drove himself nuts, too.

The next couple weeks passed at an agonizingly slow pace, as far as Bobby was concerned, but there was one thing he was surprised by. He kept having Dreams about the aftermath of Bret’s wreck, and every Time Howie’d call him with an update, he’d essentially tell him what he’d Dreamt about without even knowing previously. He wasn’t too sure what to make about that, but considering that each Dream revealed his best friend was getting closer to being discharged from the hospital, he wasn’t about to knock them.

After taking Zach back to his ex-wife’s again, the bassist was heading for the airport since he’d waited till the Day before his best friend was supposed to get discharged to bother booking a flight. Thankfully, said best friend was understanding as to his reasoning for not flying out to Los Angeles earlier than that since he’d have just been twiddling his thumbs more than he wouldn’t have.

Once his flight landed at LAX, he couldn’t help a slight smile as he reached over to gently shake Dragonfly’s shoulder to wake her up. She’d decided to fly out here with him, considering she still spent a lotta Time at that tiny, Medieval-looking cabin she owned near Ventura. Even if she didn’t help with getting Bret settled back at home and his everyday care, he hadn’t been surprised she’d wanted to accompany him. While she might like Florida for the most part, there was nothing like that lil cabin to her, and well he knew that.

“We’re here?” the young Witch groaned as she stretched.

“If by _here,_ ya mean LAX, then yeah,” Bobby chuckled as he rose from his seat. They always waited till they were some of the last passengers to bother getting up.

“Good–I’m ready to get off this flying Death-trap,” she grumbled as she followed suit.

“It’s not a Death-trap,” the bassist laughed, opening up the overhead compartment to grab their carry-ons. “You’re just terrified of heights.”

“Yeah, and? _You_ shriek like a girl every Time ya see a Spider,” Dragonfly retorted with a smirk.

“Hey, I got bit by a brown recluse when I was a kid–I’ve a right to be terrified of Spiders!” he said.

Still snickering as she took her carry-on from him, the young Witch turned to head for the front of the plane so she could disembark. Bobby simply rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly as he followed in her wake, knowing she could be pretty snarky when she wanted to be. Right after she woke up, whether she was on a plane or in an actual bed, was usually when she was the worst ’cuz she was a bit of a Bear at that Time.

By the Time they got to Bret’s house, they were both exhausted from mostly the jet-lag starting to kick in, but also ’cuz they hadn’t slept much. They’d been up late packing their bags and making sure Zach wouldn’t be forgetting anything before they took him back to Mishy’s, and neither one really slept well during a flight. He certainly didn’t from the pressure Changes within the cabin making his neck act up, but he wasn’t too sure why Dragonly always seemed to have trouble. Maybe she was even more terrified of heights than he’d ever taken her for, and that’s what always kept her awake between take-off and landing.

Since his best friend wasn’t supposed to be discharged for at least another couple hours and they all kept spare keys to each others’ places, Bobby let himself and the young Witch in once they arrived. Part of him wasn’t surprised to see the place half-trashed when they walked in as he moved to disarm the blonde’s security system. After all, it was a bachelor pad that belonged to a rock star, and the man’s on-again, off-again girlfriend didn’t seem to be much of a housekeeper, either.

Even Dragonfly looked disgusted at the shape this place was in, and even though they were both exhausted as it was, they decided to muscle through to clean up at least a lil bit. His neck’d be the next thing the vocalist broke, if he came home from the hospital and tried to shuffle around through all the beer and liquor bottles, pizza boxes, and various other trash strewn around. That was the last thing they needed, considering all the various bones he’d broken in his idiotic wreck to Begin with, so the bassist started tackling the trash. His friend started rounding up various cleaning supplies so they could start sweeping and mopping once he’d gotten to a point where they could actually see the floor while he was busy with that.

“Sweet Goddess alive,” he groaned, a hand pressed to his back as he straightened after filling two trash bags. “I’m not sure my back can take much more of this.”

“I hear ya on that,” the young Witch grumbled, mimicking his action as she stretched from sweeping Bret’s kitchen. “Remind me again why we decided to come out here?”

“’Cuz we wouldn’t be any kinda good friends, if we let him break his neck when he’s supposed to be recovering,” Bobby chuckled.

“Maybe, but we shouldn’t have to break ours to keep him from breaking his,” she grumbled. “This is ridiculous–I mean, you’re younger than him, and you’re _still_ better about cleaning up after yourself!”

“Hey, you’re not gonna get an argument outta me on that!” the bassist laughed.

“Then again, I guess fatherhood _does_ bring a lil more maturity and Responsibility,” Dragonfly huffed.

Just as they were finishing up with the cleaning they Intended to do for the moment, they heard the front door open, followed by a pained groan. Heading out to the foyer after dealing with the trash bags and putting away cleaning supplies, they saw Rikki acting as a human crutch while Howie led the pair of blondes into the house.

Bret definitely looked a lil more worse for wear, but then again, considering he’d just spent two weeks in the hospital after a wreck that damn near killed him, he was actually looking pretty good. Bobby moved to help the drummer get him at least to the living room, taking care to be gentle with his left side when he was told that was the side with broken ribs. Still, the vocalist let out a yelp of pain as he took his weight from that side, his teeth that hadn’t gotten knocked out gritting together so hard they could both hear them grinding. That spoke volumes about the amount of pain he was in, painkillers or no, even if nothing else did and made both men wince sympathetically.

Once they’d gotten him settled in his favorite recliner, the bassist and drummer took a couple steps back since they were pretty sure he both needed and wanted a lil Space. Dragonfly appeared moments later with a steaming mug, which the shorter blonde eyed suspiciously as she chuckled. She told him that he didn’t have to trust her as far as he could throw her, but he’d be wise to at least try a couple sips of the mug’s contents before discounting her Knowledge on shit that’d help him.

The rest of the guys were surprised when he warily accepted the mug, but they were curious about they floral scents emanating from it. Their surprise only grew when Bret took only a couple sips before he damn near melted and slid outta his chair as if he’d just gotten a helluva massage, or gotten laid twenty Times in a row. Even Bobby was cocking a brow at the young Witch since he’d never seen any of his band mates, especially the vocalist, react like this. It was the smirk on her face that made him realize whatever she’d given him, she’d known it’d have this effect on him, so she’d done it on purpose.

“Don’t ever doubt the Witch who knows her Healing herbs–or another Witch she can ask,” Dragonfly chuckled.

“Dunno what the fuck this is, but it’s fuckin’ good,” the shorter blonde said, starting to sound like he was stoned.

“Damn, and he ain’t had painkillers in a good six hours,” Howie chuckled. “Must be some good shit.”

“You’ll find it hard to believe it’s just Lavender, Honeysuckle, and Roman Chamomile steeped in Luzianne,” she told them with a snicker. “And a lil bit of honey as much for the sweetness as to coat his throat since he’s no doubt been doing a lotta screaming lately.”

“Oh, he’s definitely been yelping and screaming,” Rikki laughed. “I’m amazed he hasn’t given himself laryngitis yet!”

“I’m not surprised, if he’s at least one broken rib,” the bassist chuckled. “Remember how I was with that lone broken rib back in December?”

“Even breathing hurt, from what I recall ya saying,” their manager said.

“’Cuz it _did_–problem was, I couldn’t just stop breathing so it’d quit hurting, or everything ya guys did woulda been for nothing,” Bobby told them.

“I regret ever laughing atcha, man, even if it _was_ ’cuz your yelps really did sound funny,” Bret groaned as he looked up at him with glazed eyes. “Seems like four was my unlucky number a couple weeks ago.”

It took him a minute to realize what he meant, but the brunette winced once he did. _“Ooh,_ ouch. Seriously–four of everything?”

“Four shots, four beers, four knocked-out teeth, four broken fingers, four broken ribs,” he answered, nodding slightly. “If I’d four noses and jaws, I guarantee every single of ’em would be broken, too.”

Bobby couldn’t help a wince, if only ’cuz he remembered how that broken rib’d felt all too well, and he was sure a broken nose and fingers felt like getting sucker-punched or slamming his fingers in a door on steroids. He didn’t even wanna imagine how that broken jaw felt, considering he could tell it was wired shut to help it Heal–which meant grinding his remaining teeth really couldn’t feel very pleasant to his friend.

It didn’t take long for Bret to start dozing off once he’d finished that cup of tea he’d been given, which they all knew was a good thing. They recalled from just six months ago that the young Witch’d said the body did the majority of its Healing and other repair work when one was asleep, and given all his injuries, the shorter blonde could use all the rest he could get. That being said, Rikki was as gentle as he could possibly be about picking him up bridal-style since that was easier, but they weren’t surprised he woke slightly with a yelp. He was quickly shushed with a soft apology and the drummer readjusting his grip so he wasn’t irritating his broken ribs, though, as he was carried upstairs.

Once they’d gotten the vocalist settled in his bed so he was comfortable–well, as comfortable as he _could_ be, that is–everybody congregated downstairs for dinner. The bassist was honestly considering telling Rikki and Howie about the Dreams he’d been having, and it seemed the young Witch could tell what he was thinking with a single look. She cocked her brow at him as she worked on dinner with him, and when he nodded, she looked thoughtful for a moment before Returning the nod.

Having Dragonfly’s support made him actually go through with telling them, and to say they were surprised would be an understatement. The manager was prolly the most surprised, if only ’cuz none of them’d thought he’d have this kinda thing happen to him after that exorcism. That was when the young Witch told them that it might not be a result of that, or having technically died for close to half an hour–that was something only Time’d truly tell them. Bobby wasn’t so sure he wanted to wait around to find out, but he supposed he’d no other choices as they soon cleaned up and got settled for the Night, themselves.


	3. Three

Bobby and Dragonfly spent a month out in Los Angeles, making sure that somebody was with Bret at all Times in case he needed help with anything. He really needed help with shit like getting to the bathroom before he made a mess of himself and showering, but otherwise, he was pretty stubborn about maintaining his Independence. That wasn’t a surprise to the young Witch, who said that he no doubt felt like a big enough burden by having to have his best friend shower with him to make sure he didn’t fall and hurt himself even worse.

If the bassist was surprised by anything about his best friend’s recovery, he supposed it was that he seemed to be recovering faster than any of them thought he would. Most folks’d to have a broken jaw wired shut for around six weeks, if not longer, but the shorter blonde proved not to need such a measure after only about three weeks. His ribs still needed longer to Heal, as did his fingers and nose, but he could at least have his jaw unwired and go on a diet of soft foods alongside liquids. He couldn’t help grumbling and grousing, especially since it was harder to keep his sugar balanced the way it needed to be, but Dragonfly was quick to remind him that it was his own fault when he bitched too much.

“Morn, man,” Bobby said as he entered the kitchen, PJ britches riding low on his hips.

“Morn,” the vocalist yawned, wincing slightly as he stretched. “Damn, I’ll be glad when my ribs Heal completely.”

“I feel ya,” he chuckled. “I remember thinking the same thing, and I’d only a single broken rib.”

“Well, not trying to be an ass, but how much longer are ya and Dragonfly staying?” Bret asked, shoving his hair outta his face.

“Prolly another Day or two, at most,” the bassist answered. “I’ve already given up one weekend with Zach on the grounds that I get him two weekends in a row once I get home. Mishy’s prolly not gonna be agreeable to more than that, and I’m not giving her a reason to take away what lil Time I get with him, as is.”

“Hey, I don’t blame ya,” he told him with a reassuring smile. “Hell, you’ve already been out here for a month–that’s longer than most woulda done.”

“What kinda friend would I be, if I didn’t stay out here as long as I could?” Bobby asked. “Especially when ya guys stayed up there in Utah with me till I could at least come back down here to Los Angeles.”

“Fair enough since we all hated the cold and having to chop firewood in it,” the vocalist laughed.

He couldn’t help a laugh of his own as he reminded him that they coulda used the furnace, if they’d really hated chopping firewood that bad. The only reason he didn’t really use it was ’cuz he preferred using the Wood stove and fireplace, ’cuz he loved the scent of whatever Wood he happened to be burning at any given Time. Just ’cuz he’d that personal preference didn’t mean the rest of his band needed to, but they’d made the choice to chop firewood on their own.

The bassist pretended not to notice the way Bret’s eyes Darkened a bit as they fell Silent, mostly so they could enjoy their coffee after he’d gotten it brewed. Just about anything could be on his best friend’s mind, and much like his band did with him, he knew better than to push him. They all opened up and spoke their minds when they were ready, and being pushy didn’t seem to start anything other than a bunch of fights.

By the Time Rikki and Dragonfly bestirred themselves and came down for the Day, they’d talked about when they’d get back into the studio. Obviously, such a thing wouldn’t happen till the vocalist at least got his missing teeth replaced, and he could tell he was hoping that was soon. The shorter blonde kept tonguing his gums like a child who’d just lost a tooth Naturally, and even when he’d wince in pain at first, one could still read the annoyance on his face loud and clear. Aside from just being able to sing, though, they still had to wait for his fingers to Heal a bit more since he still couldn’t quite get them to cooperate to finger out chords, even though they were looking for yet another lead guitarist.

With a look at the young Witch, Bobby started considering possibilities on what they could do in the meantime. He didn’t want Bret pushing himself too hard, too soon, but they all knew he was as stubborn as a mule when it came to not being treated like an invalid. Besides, he wasn’t so sure he was up for constant auditions again like they’d done to even find CC in the first place, never mind find at least a temporary replacement in Richie when he was booted from the band. Maybe having someone in mind already would help them out this Time around–the question was who to put in a call to first.

Three Days later, the bassist was pulling up outside his ex-wife’s house after he and Dragonfly’d flown back to Florida and he’d caught a nap after said flight. He was excited to see his lil man again since it’d been a month, and based on what Mishy was telling him when he’d called to let her know he was back on the East Coast that Morn, the toddler was equally excited.

Bobby couldn’t help the grin that split his face as he heard the patter of lil feet flying toward the front door seconds after he rang the doorbell. He wasn’t surprised to hear a muffled, but obviously feminine yell, which was prolly his ex-wife reminding their son to look out the window and see who it was before he opened the door as she was quickly drying her hands or something. His grin only grew wider when he saw Zach’s lil face peek out the window, then get split by a wide grin of his own as he squealed and fumbled with the lock before whipping the door open as quick as he could.

_ “Daddy!”_ he shrieked happily.

_ “Ooh,_ there’s my lil man!” the bassist Returned as he squatted down to hug him.

“Me missed chu!” his son said, nuzzling his neck.

“Daddy missed chu, too, buddy,” Bobby told him.

“Good to see you’re back in one piece.”

Looking up, he saw his ex-wife’d walked up behind Zach. “Good to _be_ back in one piece,” he chuckled. “I think we’ve had enough of my band broken lately.”

“So what happened?” Mishy asked as she let him in to wait while she was grabbing their son’s things.

“Bret totaled his car the Night a couple weeks before I flew out to Los Angeles,” the bassist explained. “Almost too many broken bones to list, there were so many of them–one of which was his jaw, actually.”

His ex-wife winced as his son gaped up at him.

“Unca Bwet bwoke him jaw?” Zach asked.

_ “Mmm hmm,”_ Bobby hummed, nodding. “Had it held shut with wires so it could start Healing, which means him had to drink soup all the Time for a while.”

The bassist wasn’t surprised that his ex-wife seemed horrified as she grabbed the toddler’s bags from his bedroom, but he could tell she was also starting to understand why he’d gone out West for a month. However, she surprised him by telling him once she Returned that she’d been thinking about giving him at least a full week with their son. Hearing exactly why he’d been gone, and thus given up a weekend with him in the first place, just made her even more willing to do that.

He didn’t bother hanging around long enough to give her a chance to Change her mind, just glad that he was getting the extra Time with his son. It felt like he hadn’t been able to see him nearly enough ever since that exorcism, considering he’d been on tour before then and wasn’t exactly counting that toward the clock that’d no doubt started ticking ever since they’d started their divorce proceedings.

Once Zach was settled in his car seat and his bags were stowed in the trunk, he chuckled as he settled in the driver’s seat, a glance in his rearview mirror revealing his giggly, squirming son. Bobby was just as excited to get an entire week with him, and he already had a few ideas of ways to make the most of that Time with him running through his head. Naturally, he wanted his son to somehow be Creatively-inclined, preferably with Music, but that’d all depend on what he actually seemed to be interested in. As a toddler, he doubted he’d actually get him to sit still long enough to start showing him a few chords on a guitar or anything, but singing might be a totally different story.

By the Time they reached the bassist’s house without so much as a stoplight Changing on them unexpectedly, the toddler’d babbled to him about everything he’d done with his mother in the past month. He listened patiently as he drove, making sure to keep enough of his attention on the road to avoid a wreck of their own in between giving responses whenever he could or it felt right. He supposed everything about spending Time with Zach felt right, though–this was his lil boy, his own literal flesh and blood, after all. It just didn’t seem possible for even listening to him babble excitedly about the Sky being hot-pink to feel anything but right.

“Glad to see y’all made it back in one piece–or maybe I should be saying two, since you’re not literally joined at the hip,” his friend chuckled as they walked in.

“Mith Dwagonfwy!” the toddler squealed, darting over to tackle her legs.

_ “Ooh,_ there’s mah big boy!” she laughed as she picked him up. “Been too long since we gosta see chu, Big Mac!”

“I still can’t believe ya call my son the same thing as a Mickey D’s sammich,” Bobby chuckled, setting his son’s bags down in the mud room for now.

“What can I say? He loves the things, and he’s gonna wind up turning into one, if he keeps eating as many as he does!” the young Witch laughed.

“Well, get ready to deal with him wanting them for a week,” he told her with a grin.

“Wait, really?” Dragonfly’s eyes widened in surprise. “How on Earth did ya get her to agree to that?”

“I didn’t,” the bassist said. “All I did was tell her why we spent a month in Los Angeles, and apparently she’d already been thinking about letting me have him for a week when I got back.”

“Hearing better detail about what happened no doubt made her decide to do it, if only ’cuz she knows ya wouldn’t give up Time with Zach unless it was for a really good reason.”

“That’s my Thoughts on it, too, and I wasn’t about to stick around and give her a chance to Change her mind.”

“Well, I say we get Big Mac settled for lunch since I was just about to start on a mess of alfredo when y’all walked in,” his friend chuckled.

“Fay-do!” Zach giggled excitedly as he clapped.

Laughing as she set the toddler down, the young Witch moved to wash her hands while Bobby took the boy’s bags to his bedroom. His son loved hanging out with her, and he especially loved when she’d let him help her in the kitchen, even if it was just by getting things outta the lower cabinets for her. Sometimes she wouldn’t really let him do more than that to make sure he didn’t get burnt, but that just showed that she’d a caring and attentive Nature.

By the End of the Eve when they were getting his son wound down for bed, the bassist’d thoroughly enjoyed his first Day with him. He wasn’t sure if he was gonna take him to the park or something else the next Day, but either way, he knew they were gonna get outta the house for a while. It’d all depend on which option the toddler decided he wanted to do once he was up and at ’em for the Day, which might take a while.

With said toddler settled in his bed and knocked out for the Night, he and Dragonfly headed to the master suite to get ready for bed, themselves. One still couldn’t necessarily call them a couple, ’cuz it wasn’t like he’d asked her out on a date or anything, but it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out their friendship was Beginning to turn into something more. In all Honesty, though, Bobby was kinda glad that–if anything Romantic came of his long friendship with the young Witch–things were moving slowly. If there was one thing he honestly and truly regretted about his marriage, it was letting things move too quickly for himself and Mishy both, and he wasn’t about to make that mistake twice.

Following a warm bath that was basically a giant pot of that tea she’d been pouring down Bret’s throat, just without a shit-ton of tea bags thrown in the tub, the pair finally crawled into bed. Even if it was something he really wanted, the bassist couldn’t deny that he didn’t mind having Dragonfly curled up in his arms, despite a lack of sex. There was just something Comforting about knowing that he wasn’t alone, that she’d smack him across the face to wake him up from a nightmare, if she needed to, and he loved that. That last Thought was what led to him sighing softly as he fell asleep with a smile on his face, nose buried in her hair for the Night.


	4. Four

By the Time December–and therefore the Christian holiday of Christmas, the Pagan Sabbat of _Yule_–rolled around again, Bobby couldn’t have been happier, if he’d tried. He and Dragonfly were now officially living together, meaning that neither of them went back out to Southern California unless it involved Poison. Not only that, but he’d finally worked up the Courage to ask her out on a date back in September around the Pagan Sabbat of _Mabon,_ and she’d gleefully accepted. From there, the relationship’d slowly progressed to the point that they were dating exclusively, and no one else ever seemed to catch their eyes.

In addition to that, Bret was Healing from his car wreck–including getting his missing teeth replaced–so nicely, it was looking like they could get back to work on the album they’d been working on no later than March, if it even took till then. The bassist’d also gotten full custody of his son when his ex-wife’d gotten arrested for helping some friend of hers that turned out to be a King Pin launder money for his drug ring.

Sure, being a busy single dad took some adjusting to, and even if he’d have wanted the circumstances as to why he became such to be better, he wasn’t about to knock it. What mattered was that Zach was safe and not caught up in the middle of things no toddler’d any business being caught up in, he was loved, and he could provide for him. The fact that the toddler’d seemed to start seeing the young Witch as more of a mother than he did with Mishy certainly helped. That allowed her to help take care of him without much, if any struggle, especially when it came to Discipline that was sorely needed since he apparently didn’t get much of that with his Natural mother.

All in all, he doubted he could say his Life could get any better–well, short of his relationship with the young Witch progressing even further, even having a baby with her, anywhore. The one thing that was really getting to Bobby, mostly ’cuz he didn’t understand it, was the continuance of those Dreams that turned out to be premonitions more so than Dreams. He supposed that not only would that be a bit much to come to grips with, but the fact that they’d started happening while he was awake, too, added to that assumption.

“I’m starting to think that’s supposed to be your Divination technique,” Dragonfly said after he snapped outta one such episode during Zach’s nap a on the toddler’s birthday.

“Divination–what’s that supposed to be?” he asked in confusion, feeling a bit dazed.

“Basically, a fancier, more all-encompassing word for Scrying,” the young Witch chuckled, rubbing his arm. “It pretty much covers everything from what I do when I stare at Candle Flames to Dream Visions, which’s what I think you’re having.”

“Huh, I guess that sounds kinda cool,” Bobby said thoughtfully. “But why start now? I mean, I’m over thirty–I’d think something like this woulda been happening ever since I was a kid, not just suddenly start as an adult.”

“Well, that’s the part that I think ties into ya technically dying last Year,” she told him. “Remember how I said that not everybody develops more psychic-medium tendencies after a near-Death experience like that?”

“Yeah, I remember that,” the bassist answered, nodding.

“I think Dream Visions might be your psychic-medium tendency now,” Dragonfly said. “Kinda like some can Communicate with the other side, up to and including something called automatic writing, after they go through that kinda thing. Or like I said, it coulda simply been the form of Divination that was gonna suitcha best, if and when ya ever converted to Paganism, butcha had to figure it out on your own.”

“So there’s really no way to know for sure?” he asked, sounding both frustrated and dejected.

The young Witch said she’d be keeping a sharper eye on him, mostly ’cuz she could help put him in touch with other, more experienced Witches and mediums both, whichever turn things took. She didn’t wanna point him in the wrong Direction and waste Time trying to get help from someone who ultimately couldn’t help him at all, which made perfect sense to him.

Bobby supposed he didn’t have much choice in what to do at the moment, which just made him all the more grateful to have her in his Life as he wrapped an arm around her. Feeling her snuggle against his chest so her head rested on his shoulder and tipped back slightly to allow her to kiss his cheek just made a slight smile curve his lips. If there was anyone who was there to support, Comfort, and even smack him when he needed it the most the last few Years, it was this woman. She could Ground and Center him, but still turn him loose to fly in ways no one else–not even his ex-wife or band mates–ever could.

Suddenly lost in Thought, that slight smile slowly disappeared and turned into a thoughtful frown as he got an idea that might just work out for the better. Having been trying to come up with new material for this album during Bret’s recovery hadn’t been easy, and there’d been a few Times he’d wanted to slam his head into a wall. If the idea that’d just popped into his head worked–well, it wouldn’t be one of the party anthems that Poison was known for, but it could be right up there with some of the other ballads they’d done.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Bobby was still locked in his Music room long after Zach’d woken from his nap, the boy disappointed that Daddy wasn’t available for even cuddles when he got up. The young Witch’d done what she could to reassure the boy that his daddy still loved him, but needed some Time to himself just like what sometimes happened to her.

Neither one knew what he was up to behind that closed, locked door, but considering that he pretty much never ignored the preschooler, she was able to cheer him up pretty quickly. Getting started on dinner a couple hours earlier than she normally did since what she was planning on making usually took a while certainly helped with distracting him. At least he was getting some quality Time with one of the adults that meant the most to him, even if it wasn’t necessarily the one he wanted to be with at the moment, and he’d supervision so he didn’t get into trouble.

By the Time the bassist _did_ emerge from his Music room, no doubt drawn by the scents wafting from the kitchen as his stomach started putting in its complaint, he was surprised Dragonfly’d managed to keep the boy from bothering him. He couldn’t help feeling at least a lil bad for having ignored his son like that, but Zach didn’t seem to care about that now as he latched onto him like a lil leech. The fact that he’d seemed to be having fun working on whatever was being made for dinner helped make the bassist feel a lil better, too.

“Daddy’s still sorry, buddy,” he said as he got the preschooler settled in his booster seat.

“S’otays, Daddy–gosta have alone Time sometimes,” the boy answered with a shrug.

Bobby looked surprised before cocking a brow up at the woman he now called his girlfriend.

“I just told him thatcha need Time to yourself to think and be Creative like I do sometimes,” she chuckled with a shrug of her own. “He’s seen plenty of Times where I’d let him join me, but others where I didn’t wanna be bothered by anyone at the Time.”

_ “Ahhhh,_ I gotcha now,” the bassist said, his frown turning into a bit of a smile. “I guess it’s just that I don’t do that kinda thing nearly as often, and I don’t like ignoring him, even by accident.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it, love,” Dragonfly told him. “We all need alone Time every now and again, and sometimes, that need’ll hit us at the weirdest moments. The fact thatcha normally try to drop whatever you’re doing and put Zach first denotes that you’re a helluva dad in all the best ways, so as long as he’s still loved and cared for, it’s all right for this to happen occasionally.”

The fact that the young Witch was so loving and supportive like that was one of the things that made him love her all the more. In fact, he couldn’t help the urge to lean down and give her a quick kiss as she passed him, the delighted giggle that Zach let out at the loving action making him smile even more. There was no more musical Sound to his ears than his son’s laughter, and if seeing the more minor lovey-dovey things between him and the woman he considered a mother made him laugh, he’d gladly do them.

After dinner, they managed to get through what’d become their normal Nighttime routine ever since the preschooler’d come to live with them full-Time. Once he was in bed, Bobby couldn’t help wanting to settle in the living room with his girlfriend, now in need of some more adult alone Time. He wasn’t sure quite how that was gonna turn out, but he knew he wouldn’t find out without at least trying for more than just cuddling.

Dragonfly didn’t seem to be opposed as the bassist moved to snuggle her during the movie they decided to watch. In fact, she gladly wrapped her arms around him and let her head rest on his chest, whereas she normally didn’t wrap her arms around him as much as he’d wrap his around her. That gave him Hope as he moved to look down at her slightly, which made her soon look up at him as if she’d felt his gaze shift onto her. He was surprised when he didn’t even have to try to move in for a kiss before the young Witch did, her slight Dominance actually a bit of a turn-on for him. It didn’t take long for him to turn the tables on her, though, considering that he’d never really been the submissive type, even when he was a teen.

In seemingly no Time at all, Bobby found himself hovering over his girlfriend, her back down flat on the couch as she panted as much as he did. Their movie was forgotten as the seductive spell wove itself around them, dazing them enough that he hadn’t even realized how uncomfortably tight his jeans’d grown till he shifted above her slightly. At that point, he gave her a questioning look as she reached up to brush his hair back, wondering if he should even try to take things further.


	5. Five

_“Mmm,_ I think we need to take this upstairs, big boy.”

Unable to help a gasp as Dragonfly reached down to grab and playfully squeeze him, the bassist bucked his hips into the touch involuntarily. It’d been so long since he’d gotten laid–no doubt going on two Years now, unless he’d lost track of Time that badly–and he was sick of pretty much being engaged to his right hand. He’d wanted such a step to be taken for so long now, but he almost felt the need to pinch himself, as if this were a Dream come true that was too good to be real.

“I think you’re right about that, sugar, or one of us is bound to get hurt,” Bobby chuckled once he found his voice again.

“Ah, I dunno that we’d get hurt,” she snickered, squeezing him again.

“We will, if ya keep doing that and make me fall off the couch,” the bassist groaned. “And I’d really rather not fuck up my back any worse ’cuz I rolled off the couch during sex.”

Easily seeing his point and not wanting him to get hurt, either, the young Witch let go of his crotch, which allowed him to rise from where he was kneeling. Before she could even try to get up, he’d bent over so he could scoop her up bridal-style, making her have to bite back a surprised squeal so she wouldn’t wake Zach. He couldn’t help a chuckle at that soft lil sound as he made to carry her upstairs, not wanting to wait any longer as his jeans seemingly grew even tighter. There was no way he was giving her a chance to Change her mind, if he could help it, ’cuz he couldn’t take another Night of having to go grab a cold shower, or resorting to jerking off before he went to bed.

Up in the master bedroom, Bobby couldn’t help a soft growl as he set her down on the bed, his head ducking for another kiss as she scooted back toward the Center and he followed her. He certainly couldn’t help lowering himself so they were all but glued together, nor lightly grinding on her as their tongues Began a battle for Dominance they both knew he’d win.

It didn’t take long for clothes to start coming off and flying in all Directions as they stripped each other as quickly, yet reverently as they could. Dragonfly arched and moaned softly with every caress of those calloused hands over her flesh, goosebumps breaking out in their wake. She couldn’t help a gasp as one of those hands found its home at the apex of her thighs, the bassist now hunched over her as he toyed a nipple with his teeth and tongue. The sensitive lil nub he’d found and started to play with made her tense up and start shaking as she felt a nearly-forgotten pleasure to the depths of her very core.

_ “Mmm,_ seems my sweet lil Dragonfly likes that,” he chuckled, his voice holding a sultry note.

_ “Gods, yeeeessss,”_ the young Witch moaned, throwing her head back.

“Betcha you’ll like this even better,” Bobby said, grinning at her as she managed to look at him.

“Wha–_oh!”_ she gasped, bucking up against him when he scooted down the bed so he could latch onto her Love button like it was a third nipple.

The bassist couldn’t help a soft moan of his own that got muffled by her flesh, which only gave her a pleasurable vibration to buck into.

“Sweet Goddess, Bobby–don’t fuckin’ tease me,” Dragonfly whimpered.

“Ya sure ya wanna unleash this Kraken?” he asked, looking up once he’d let go of that lil nub.

Her irritable whine as she grabbed his hair and tugged his face back down toward her was answer enough for him, and he didn’t bother hesitating anymore. One of those hands let go of his hair rather suddenly as he dove in, and he couldn’t help grinning at the muffled, but pleasured scream that met his ears. If he’d to guess since he didn’t feel like looking up, he’d say she’d prolly let go so she could grab one of those pillows to hold over her face.

No more than five minutes later, Bobby could feel her pre-come tremors around his tongue as the young Witch’s thighs Began to shake on either side of his head. Since he wanted her to get the utmost pleasure, he didn’t hesitate to reach up and thumb that lil nub as he ate her out full-force. Rewarded with a muffled shriek as that set her off, he backed off to gentle kitten licks to help her ride out the pleasure.

_ “Oh…mi…Goddess,”_ she panted, having gone limp and let the pillow fall off her face.

_ “Mmm,_ such a sweet, juicy Peach,” the bassist chuckled, licking his chops as he crawled back over her.

“You’re…such a…perv,” Dragonfly giggled, already sounding a bit high.

“But I’m the perv ya love,” he shot back with a grin. “And the perv that loves to hear your screams ’cuz they’re Music to my twisted ears.”

Grinding on her as he ducked his head, he latched onto her kiss-swollen mouth, knowing full well she could taste herself on his tongue. She didn’t seem to like the flavor at first, judging by the way he felt her nose scrunch against him, but it apparently grew on her–or she was simply able to ignore it in favor of better things. He wasn’t sure which as her limbs wrapped around him, her ankles crossing over the small of his back as her nails dug into his shoulder blades slightly. Unable to help a growl as that made him throb mercilessly, Bobby broke their kiss only long enough to move toward his nightstand. There was something he needed from the drawer of it, or he’d a feeling she’d try to unman him later tonight, at the very least.

Dragonfly seemed a bit confused at first, but once she saw the lil foil packet in his hand, she couldn’t help a grin. At least she didn’t have to remind him to grab a rubber, whether either of them’d caught any critters from past lovers or not, considering she didn’t exactly want kids. Well, she’d amend that to at least not wanting them right now, and she knew full well as he ripped open that packet with his teeth that even Birth Control didn’t always work. His apparently keeping that in the back of his mind enough to not need a reminder made her glad it was the bassist who’d asked her out, not some other _schmuck._

“Lemme know, if ya need a minute,” Bobby murmured in her ear as he crouched over her.

Having rolled onto her front so he straddled her thighs now, the young Witch looked back over her shoulder as much as she could and nodded. “Just fuck me, Bobby.”

“Better hope ya can take the Awakening of this Kraken,” he growled, still trying to be gentle about plunging into her.

_ “Ohhhh,”_ she moaned, turning her face to bury it in the covers to muffle the Sound.

The bassist didn’t exactly need much encouragement to start a rhythm, although he _did_ at least pause for a moment so she could adjust. Course, it wasn’t just Dragonfly who needed to adjust–he needed that moment for himself, too, or he’d have no doubt embarrassed himself. He couldn’t help that his stamina’d tanked since the last Time he’d gotten laid, but that didn’t mean he’d to let it get the best of him, if he could help it.

Once he’d started that rhythm, Bobby couldn’t help the pleasured groan that he’d to muffle by biting at the young Witch’s shoulder. That action only served to make her moan again, this Time louder than she’d moaned before as her back arched when she bucked back against him. He might not be able to feel how wet she got on her own, no thanks to the rubber he’d grabbed, but he could certainly feel her heat and how she clamped down on him. Clearly, even that orgasm he’d brought her to just by eating her out hadn’t been enough to satisfy her, and he was more than happy to oblige on giving her even more pleasure.

It didn’t take long for him to have to really fight to keep himself on a leash, that almost burning sensation really starting to build in the pit of his gut. He knew what it meant, but he didn’t wanna let it happen till he’d managed to get his girlfriend off again, if only to avoid bruised Pride on his part. Apparently, Dragonfly could sense that Change, though, ’cuz she really started bucking back against him as if she were getting pretty close to her own breaking point again.

With a wild shriek of abandon, the young Witch started to pulse around his length, her entire body stiff as a board beneath him. The bassist was forced to really bite her shoulder, which he roared into almost triumphantly, as that set him off in the most delicious of ways. He was pretty much unaware of everything but her as he pushed in as deep as he could, his hips only bucking slightly as he throbbed even harder. His eyes stayed rolled back in his head till he slumped, but he still didn’t see shit as his jaw loosened from around her shoulder since they fluttered shut immediately afterward. If he’d to guess, though, based on the shriek she’d just barely muffled, he’d say his girlfriend’s eyes’d rolled back and stayed that way as much as his own had.

“Hope you…enjoyed that…as much…as I did,” Bobby chuckled, unable to help a shiver as he gently pulled out once he’d somewhat caught his breath.

_ “Mmmm,”_ she hummed, a shiver of her own rippling through her.

“I guess that’s a yes,” the bassist said, quickly disposing of the used condom.

“Damn right, that’s a yes,” Dragonfly giggled, somehow managing to push herself up so she could move to the part of the bed she normally slept in rather than being stretched out across it sideways.

“Well, I say mission accomplished, then,” he hummed as he flopped down beside her. “Gods, I fuckin’ needed that.”

“Apparently more than ya realized,” the young Witch said with a grin. “I almost felt _you_ cumming better than I felt my own orgasm.”

“Damn, really?” Bobby asked, careful not to laugh too loudly.

“If I knew what a fire hose unloading in my crotch felt like, I’d compare it to that,” she answered. “But I don’t, and I don’t wanna.”

Unable to help another soft laugh as he wrapped his arms around her, the bassist nuzzled her hair and gave her a gentle kiss. This was one among many reasons he loved his slightly off-kilter woman so much–she could be deadly serious when need be, but her humor was like none other. She could use tact when she felt like it, but more often than not, she preferred saying whatever came to her mind, no matter how offensive.

Dragonfly couldn’t help her urge to practically wrap herself around her boyfriend like a Monkey, an arm and leg draped over his torso all but pinning him to the bed. That was pretty much her favorite way to actually sleep next to him, though, when they weren’t spooning so her rump filled the curve of his pelvis. At least the bassist didn’t seem to mind, whether he’d liked it when they first started dating or not, his only motion being to readjust the arm wrapped around her slightly. With another gentle kiss before both turned their heads enough to breathe, they let their exhaustion and the afterglow take over to drag them into the Land of Dreams.


End file.
